1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment systems, such as water softening systems and, in particular, to brining systems for use in regenerating the treatment material in the water treatment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In water softening systems, hard water typically enters the top of a pressure tank through an inlet line, and percolates through a bed of treatment material, which may be a suitable resin, such as Zeolite, for softening the water. More particularly, as the hard water percolates through the resin bed, an ion exchange occurs in which sodium ions held by the resin are exchanged for the "hard" metal ions in the water. The softened water then passes out of the pressure tank through an outlet line. The water softening ability of the resin bed is gradually reduced through use and, after a predetermined quantity of hard water has been softened, the resin bed becomes depleted of sodium ions.
The resin bed is regenerated by passing a brine solution through it so that the ion exchange process is reversed, after which the waste brine solution exits through a drain outlet. Typically, the brine is aspirated into the pressure tank from a brine reservoir, as by suction created by a venturi through a valve mechanism. But the venturi and valve mechanism frequently become plugged or clogged in use, which can interfere with the proper flow of brine and result in improper regeneration. Also, if the back pressure in the system becomes too great, such as through a kink in the waste brine drain line, the aspiration mechanism may malfunction. Additionally, the venturi will not create suction if the inlet pressure is too low, so it will not work properly in areas where water pressure is inadequate.